


Взгляд из-под дивана

by fandom_Yuri_on_Ice2018



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 00:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15521796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Yuri_on_Ice2018/pseuds/fandom_Yuri_on_Ice2018
Summary: у кота - свои заботы.





	Взгляд из-под дивана

Это вранье, что кошки привязываются не к людям, а к дому, иначе стал бы я всю свою жизнь только и делать, что кочевать с квартиры на квартиру! Всей семьей, то есть хозяин и я — другой семьи я не помню вообще.  
Даже маму-кошку я не помню, потому что вместо нее был хозяин с самого младенчества. Говорят, я подкидыш, говорят, что какие-то злые люди выбросили меня на помойку совсем маленького, а хозяин нашел и сам лично не спал ночей, кормя из бутылочки и подкладывая под меня теплую грелку. Так что я в курсе, что приемный, но не надо мне мяу-мяу, это не мешает нам быть настоящей семьей!  
Любая семья — это когда все вместе вкусно едят. Самое вкусное готовит дедушка. Какие котлетки, какие пирожки! Хозяин больше любит пирожки, мне больше по душе котлетки, и лучше бы прямо сырые, и можно просто фаршем, без всякой ерунды вроде хлеба или лука…  
\- Петька! Опять полазушничаешь!  
Дедушка добрый, даже когда ругается, он даже тапком обычно только обещает, но оставить в покое миску с фаршем и спрыгнуть со стола все же приходится.  
А еще только он называет нас с хозяином домашними именами. Юрочка, хозяин у него всегда только Юрочка, как бы там другие ни обзывали и чего бы ни придумывали. А я, Пума Тигр Скорпион, отзываюсь на простецкого Петьку. Особенно когда:  
\- Петька, кс-кс, иди уже, дурачок, я тебе сырого оставил.  
В конце концов, на втором этаже живет сибиряк Альбус, которого зовут и Абрикос, и Ананас, и Тарантас, вот уж кому не свезло так не свезло.  
А мне повезло. 

Я остаюсь днем один, потому что хозяин уходит по своим делам, а дедушка — на работу к себе в автохозяйство, но это не повод скучать. Скучают только бездельники, а у меня дел просто по горло: надо проверить кухню, не получится ли открыть холодильник; обтереть шерсть об не на месте лежащую одежду; надо заняться когтями и как следует поточить их об дверные косяки; надо через окно обшипеть всех прохожих собак и котов. И как следует належать все кровати.  
Вечером после такого дня можно хорошо отдохнуть: мы валяемся вместе с хозяином на его продавленном диване и залипаем в соцсетях. Но это получается нечасто, ведь есть еще одно важное дело — хозяйские ноги по вечерам болят от усталости, ноют свежие и старые ушибы, а кто их согреет и залечит лучше, чем теплый и урчащий я?  
Мы с дедушкой остаемся вдвоем: у хозяина опять какие-то соревнования. Это значит, что он превращается в ненастоящую картинку на экране телевизора и, одетый в смешное и странное, мельтешит там, а все смотрят и потом громко хлопают. Чего хлопаете, он же наверняка снова с усталыми ногами и наверняка снова где-то успел ушибиться! Что, и этот блестящий кружок на ленточке того стоит? А я что, я заранее готовлюсь замурлыкивать все синяки и ушибы, разминать лапами гудящую от усталости спину и тихонько шептать на своем языке в хозяйское ухо:  
\- Ты лучше всех, мы гордимся тобой, Юрррочка…  
Однажды хозяин уезжает надолго, а возвращается таким насквозь грустным и обиженным, что там несколько суток мурчания надо, чтоб как-то поправить дело, да еще и пахнущий даже не чужой кошкой, а собакой! Про какого там ты твердишь Виктора, а, Юрррочка? Кого мне исцарапать?  
И — опа! — мы переезжаем!

И тут я попал. Потому что мы переехали жить к женщине-кошке.  
Это неправда, что женщины-кошки бывают только в кино. Неправда, что скачут по крышам в своем супергеройском латексе. Они ходят по обычным улицам и на первый взгляд не отличаются от всех остальных. Но это я просто сердцем почуял: вот она! Почуял носом горьковато-сладкий запах от ее духов, услышал волшебный голос… А эти глаза! Что значит «обычные еврейские»? Прекрасные и кошачьи!  
Квартира у женщины-кошки оказалась огромная, хозяин даже присвистнул и поинтересовался, мол, и вправду жить теперь в таком музее? Да, да, да выпусти же меня из этой дурацкой переноски, я хочу и буду с ней жить, с моей женщиной-кошкой! Что вы там говорите, не испортил бы паркет или мебель? Юрррочка, а сейчас ты меня, между прочим, обижаешь!  
Кормят у женщины-кошки совсем не как дома, котлетки не жарят и фарш без присмотра не оставляют, но эта волшебная женщина выдала по первому мяу шикарный стейк форели, а форель — это такая чудесная рыба! Чудеснее только минтай или килька, но я готов прожить и без таких изысков. Да, женщина-кошка, угощай меня, чеши меня полностью… Юррра! Что значит «нельзя», что значит «расстройство желудка» и «мочекаменная»? Хозяин, отдай рррыбу и верни меня обратно на диван к женщине-кошке!  
Ответный дар я отнес и положил на ее подушку глубокой ночью. Пусть знает, кто в доме мужчина и главный добытчик! Нежнее форели и минтая может быть только свежий молодой мышонок, только что пойманный возле норки под паркетом, еще теплый. Ох, этот волшебный голос, такое сопрано! От радости кричит, моя женщина-кошка…  
Мышонка она есть не стала. И лицо такое, будто от мышей у нее изжога.  
А еще я умею петь, вот, послушайте, у меня шикарный оперный тенор! Зеленые глазауууу! Вспоминаю - умираюууу! Юрррочка, да пусти ты, хватит извиняться, у меня тут личная жизнь, может, налаживается…  
А у женщины-кошки, как оказалось, личная жизнь уже была своя собственная! Куда он тебе?! Он же старый и плешивый! Ему уже о следующей жизни пора подумать, а не вот это все! А если он тебе котят наделает?! Кто будет их воспитывать и пристраивать?! Проклятая дверь эта, еще и заперли изнутри, никак не поддается… Юррра, кому говорят, пусти! Я покажу этому старому, кто тут главный! Это он себя вести не умеет, а не я!  
Ну-ну, а неслабо женщина-кошка ему спину-то расцарапала, я с утра видел... Ну а я скромненько добавил в ботинки. Юррра, я посижу под диваном и все равно не буду тебя слушать! Мужчина в доме должен быть один! А мы что, мы опять переезжаем?

Мы живем теперь на два дома: ездим к дедушке только на выходные. Иногда мне там приходится оставаться, пока хозяин снова на соревнованиях. Или когда от хозяина пахнет теперь, почти как от дедушки, Юрррочка, ты что, ты тоже устроился работать в автохозяйство? В любом случае не беспокойся — место я тебе на диване належу, ушибленное колено замурлычу и на кровати в новой квартире согрею...  
А в этой новой квартире стены крашеные, и точить когти об них совершенно невозможно! А с кем ты снова завис в скайпе? Юррра, ночь уже, спать пора, а у тебя щеки, как вишни, и сердце как у пойманного воробушка колотится!  
Приходили в гости двое, пахнущие собакой так, что даже слабый кошачий нос засвербело. Будто этого мало, они еще и свою шавку притащили! Уаау, уйди, животное! Это не собака, это лающий баран! Это животное из анекдота: залижет насмерть! Что, это и есть тот самый Виктор, из-за которого ты так расстраивался, что любимые пирожки почти не кушал? Ну-ну, на всякий случай ботинки я обметил собачникам, все четыре, а вот пальто подрал везде, где только дотянулся. Юрррочка, я тебя в обиду не дам. О, теплая шапка, ну-ка, эй, блохастый, смотри, какую шикарную штуку я скинул с вешалки, хочешь тоже ее потрепать? И незачем пытаться меня достать, Юррра, а давай я всех вас послушаю прямо из-под дивана?

А новый гость приехал с вещами! Он пахнет автохозяйством, будто дедушка, а ботинки у него ох и тяжелые! Таким если кинет — это вам будет не дедушкин тапок! О, а что это там у тебя, котлетка? И колбаса? Да, и чеши меня всего полностью, я люблю! Мррр, спасибо! И спину тоже чеши-чеши, не расслабляйся. Юрррочка, этот гость нам подходит! Можем взять и оставить его себе! Как его зовут, говоришь, Дррруг?  
Юррра, ну взяли мы его, но почему он теперь належивает место на кровати, это ж мое дело!  
Ну, днем-то я належиваю сразу для двоих, а как же ночью? Что, у него тоже ушибленная нога? Да погоди ты, Юррра, не мельтеши, сейчас прилягу — полечу. Моего замурлыкивания на всех хватит…  
А вот ссора — это плохо, ее замурлыкать труднее. Берцы обметить — тоже не вариант, потому что если Дррруг таким швырнет, я стану большой мохнатой лепешкой! Что вы так кричите друг на друга, вот дурачье двуногое! Подеритесь еще! Эй, Дррруг, мы вроде тебя завели насовсем, ты что чемодан-то выкатил?! Ау! Уау! Юррра, он же ведь сейчас уйдет, эй... Юррра, ты что, так и будешь там молча стоять?  
Глупые люди, какие глупые, как мне вас помирить-то?  
Ой, смотрите, а я помираю! У меня расстройство желудка и мочекаменная! А еще меня стошнило точно по центру прихожей! Ну, э, уаааау! Уааау! Плохо мне! 

Юррра, вы придурки, оба! Я рад, что вы помирились, но зачем нужно было тащить меня к ветеринару прямо посреди ночи? Юррра, ты в курсе, что розовые уколы витаминов — дико болючие? И что я не буду есть этот жидкий супчик из курицы, разве что совсем с голодухи?  
Вот так всегда: кто-то страдает с исколотыми ляжками, а эти двое домириваются… Э, Юрррочка, а если он, этот Дррруг, тебе котят наделает? Кто будет всех воспитывать и пристраивать?!


End file.
